


Brotherly

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [186]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Let’s go for fluff. Teen Wolf again. Stiles and Scott when they’re kids and Stiles sneaking into Scott’s house after Scott has an asthma attack.</p><p>(fluff. hah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly

Stiles brings cookies in a little plastic bag, but by the time he clambers into bed, they’re more crumbs than anything. They still taste delicious, licked off fingers as the two boys huddle together, one lump under the comforter.

Years later, Scott still thinks that cookies taste best eaten under blankets.Stiles doesn’t eat cookies any more. After everything that happened, he no longer tolerated sweetness, kindness, any kind of softness.

Scott sits awkwardly, blankets pulled over his head. He takes a bite of the chocolate chip cookie in his hands and chews slowly, remembering. The cookie crumbles to dust in his hand as he starts to cry.


End file.
